gonefandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:GearRepublic
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Charlie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! .:Poppydapple: (talk) 11:47, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Hi So, are you saying that you lost your old account, so you made a new one? Well, it is good that you're back (what were you talking about, me moving to Mongolia???). I still come on here about once a week, usually a bit more, to check on things, but not much has happened lately. Everyone else on this wiki kind of left. But, anyway, thanks for stopping by and it's good to hear from you! 15:24, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Hello again! I've been pretty well, actually. It has been a while. I'll use this account to talk to you. Oh, that medal thing. It's actually fake. If you tap on it, it logs you out. I saw it somewhere and thought that it was pretty creative. Sorry if you were looking forward to seeing someone on here who isn't American. I just kind of put that on my profile without thought. I think it looks cute, and I would love to be British, even though I'm not. Sorry if that misled you. 16:33, September 21, 2015 (UTC) You replied really quickly! You're welcome. I'm in New York right now. And, yes, I really do want to go out to the UK. It'll be nice to get out of the country sometime. Where did you go when you went to America? 16:45, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Math in America is definitely complicated since we don't use the metric system. It's considered a city, but in technical terms it's usually called a borough, one of five New York City boroughs, even though the boroughs are combined into a city. It's really confusing and technical, so even I don't understand all of it. As to why I like Britain, I can't give you a five-page article, but it just seems so sophisticated and the history is great (I know that's a bland word, but history is not something I'm extremely interested in). British people have the best accents (although they don't always realize it) and so many things originate in Britain. I know I sound like a cliché American girl, and my explanation didn't explain anything. America does get a bit boring after a while. The only major sites in my area are people walking down the street so involved with their phone screen, they don't even see you. How did you get into your other account to change your rights? I thought you couldn't get back in? I can barely comprehend kilometers, so we tend to think of them as about half a mile, a little bit more. It is exciting to live in a nice city, but it does get a little old after a while, seeing the same streets everyday. I have left America in the past, but only to go on vacation to the Bahamas, an island chain not too far off the coast of America. It was a couple years ago. We have colleges and universities here all over the country, if that's what you were saying. The most major one in New York may be the Columbia University. I am a bureaucrat. While you were gone, a now inactive user on this wiki applied to have me "adopt" the wiki, since they thought you left forever. That user and other users have since left. 17:29, September 22, 2015 (UTC)